Raven's Ascent
by Black Family Scribe
Summary: History is not always clear cut. The Founder's story was told so many times over that it warped into something else than what it was. But here's the part history forgot.


**AN: An idea I've had for a few years, I just deided to go ahead and write this part of it. Inspired by LotR.**

* * *

Raven's Ascent

**The Founder's Tale**

**...**

**Introductory Letters**

_Dear Reader,_

My name is Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. Many, if not all of you, have heard about me from the stories of the Second Wizarding War and the defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle, moniker Voldemort. And as many of you know I served four terms at Hogwarts as History of Magic's teacher. I joined after the unfortunate exorcism of Professor Binns. A prank of some Seventh Years gone tragically wrong.

But during my term there I discovered certain objects I'd never expected to see. Diaries, scientific journals, and theorems. All of which belonged to the founders or those close to them. It revealed to me aspects of the stories I'd never expected to question. I decided to share my findings with the co-author of the book you hold in your hands, Draco Arcturus Malfoy, my loyal friend and colleague. After reading the books and getting them authenticated, Draco and I decided it was time to show the world the true story of the Founders of Hogwarts. The one that was erased from the history books.

So after years of interviews with Ravenclaw House's resident ghost, Helena Ravenclaw, moniker the Gray Lady, and countless hours of research we created this. The account of the Founder's meeting, friendship and eventual destruction. I shall leave you with one quote from Rowena Ravenclaw's Diary shortly before she died.

"_Many thought us creatures above compare, above mortal failings. I was infinitely cool and intelligent, untouchable. Helen was the kind and gentle one, always understanding. Gordric was the brave hero, who never gave up and saved the day. And Salazar of course was the perfect villain, dark and evil. This of course was the greatest load of horse dung I've ever heard. I was commonly a fool, Helga was one of the most harsh women I've ever meet, Gordric was a coward when we met and could still be one years later, and Salazar was the hero of our tale and the one who saved the day. Though the others claimed I underestimate my part. He was hardly evil. But now years after he's left us, I, the last the Founder, hear the tales of our story warped and tattered. It disgusts me and makes my heart heavy. I leave our story in the hands of our elves, loyal, noble creatures. In the hopes that one day one of our children, the Students of Hogwarts, will be too curious and will question it, that one day that child will tell our story as it should be. For I do not have the strength in these old bones to do it justice._

-Rowena of Raven's Claw, the Dungeons of Hogwarts, March 5, 1112"

_Respectfully Yours,  
Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley_

Dear Curious Buggers,

I'm Draco Malfoy. Yes, the Malfoy, the evil one your parents tell you stories about to make you behave. Now when Granger came to me with this insane plan of hers, I of course found it insane at the time, because frankly it was. She was taking on her long distance relationship with Weasley and I was busy convincing my Transfiguration students I didn't eat puppies and that I wasn't going to sacrifice them in some dark ritual to bring Voldie back.

So yes we were a bit busy at the time to begin a novel. No matter how determined she was. But eventually she used that mad energy of hers, and pressuring from my then girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, now Malfoy. Astoria, my beautiful hummingbird, loves history and knew my secret love of it too. So after weeks I agreed.

As we researched I was surprised to discover the surprising fact of my own ancestors' involvement of our sordid tale. This of course helped raise my 'enthusiasm', if you listen to Hermione, or get my ass in gear, if you listen to Astoria.

The ironic part of this all is probably in the fact that my ancestor who plays the greatest role in this book, Altarius Malfoy, and Weasley's ancestor's main ancestor, Wilmot the Weasel Haired, became the best of friends.

Well enjoy your book you happily paid for. Though if you in fact got this copy illegally, you better hope you send me the royalties you owe me or the curse on every copy will activate and…unpleasant things will happen to you. If you purchased this legally then thank you for paying for my son's tuition.

Un-Sincerely Yours,  
Draco Malfoy

P.S. Yes, she'll always be Granger to me, no matter who she incomprehensibly decides to marry. She can obviously do better. Unfortunately for her I was taken by my lovely wife Astoria and was unable to fulfill the duty. So she was trapped in the horrible presence of Ronald Weasley. I don't care how much she claims she loves him, it's a tragedy for the brightest witch of our age to marry that buffoon. And no the rumors of Weasley and I being 'friends' are not true. I don't care if I invite him over for Sunday Brunch and his daughter and my son are 'BFF's'.


End file.
